Kannazuki No Miko: Sanctum
by OverSeer Daymond Sanctum
Summary: Dissatisfied with how things turned out, Kirika takes Yulan to Kannazuki No Miko, where she plans to change Soma and Tsubasa's fates for a much better turn in the end. What exactly does she have planned, and how did Himeko and Chikane get on board the Absolution?


Daymond watched as the two priestesses prepared to fight the Orochi, Soma coming up behind them in his mech, from his ship The Absolution. He had seen how this played out multiple times but it always left a sour taste in the OverSeer's mouth. After everything that Soma and his brother Tsubasa went through they had once again got the short end of the stick even in the end. This was one world that made him sick.

"Every time I watch this it makes me wanna hurl." said Daymond.

"Then why not change it?" called a females voice.

Daymond already knew who it was. It was the master of all Sun's, the Sun OverSeer, Yukinahara Shiraiyuki-Kirika, or Kirika for short.

"Because I don't feel like messing around with it. Too much drama with the priestesses." he replied

Kirika walked up beside him and watched the scene. She suddenly smiled as an idea popped into her head. She looked at Daymond who merely spoke without turning around.

"If it involves Yulan, then that's up to her. Otherwise, do whatever you like." he said

Kirika gave him a toothy grin as she replied.

"Awesome, time for operation Kannazuki No Miko, Sanctumization, and trust me...you'll love this." She said as she turned and exited the bridge.

Daymond turned his head towards the door she had just left out and smiled.

"Hehehe, I'm looking forward to it." he said with a lite chuckle as he turned his head back to the giant monitor.

Daymond had known Kirika well enough to know that her idea's always turned into something quite fun for him and the other OverSeer's.

'Something tell's me this is going to be a very interesting turn of events.' Thought Daymond

"Yes, that girl always provides me with ample amounts of amusement." spoke Daymonds left arm

"Indeed she does...Dynastix."

 **-Yulan's room-**

The Space OverSeer was currently reading a book on white holes when Kirika suddenly teleported into her room. She looked up from her book and gave her a glare.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked slightly annoyed by her antics.

"Now where's the fun in that Yullie-Oneesama?" she asked with a cheerful voice.

"Stop calling me that." she said annoyed

Kirika's eyes got slightly watery as she pouted. Yulan glared at her before sighing.

"Fine you can call me whatever." she said, causing Kirika to smile brightly.

"Thank you, Oneesama." she replied as a tick mark appeared on Yulan's head.

"Anyway, what do you want?" she asked

Kirika then sat right in front of her on the bed and crossed her legs.

"I would like you to help me change a few things in the world of Kannazuki No Miko." she said

Yulan gave her an unreadable look before speaking.

"Okay i'll take the bait. What is Kannazuki No Miko?" she asked

Kirika snapped her fingers and a light novel book appeared on the bed. Yulan looked at it before picking it up and looking into it's contents. after no more then two minutes of looking she slammed the book shut and placed it back on the bed.

"Well?" asked Kirika

"Honestly, that just made me sick to my stomach." she said

"Hahaha, Daymond pretty much said the same thing." she said with a laugh.

Yulan merely looked at her before looking at the book on her bed. Kirika took some time to look around her room. To be frank, each of there personal spaces was almost as big as a palace. This should let you know how big the Absolution is. Yulan's portion was ironically that of a castle, bed and everything. there was even a banquet hall which all the OverSeer's used from time to time. There was also a large 72" flat screen television that looked brand new.

"Wow, your room certainly is...unique." said Kirika

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" asked Yulan with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course it is. Well anyway, this is what I have planned for these people." Kirika said as she leaned in closer to Yulan, who listened.

 **Sorry this is soo short but I wanted to go ahead and get this out there. As you can probably tell, this will feature mostly Yulan and Kirika with some appearances by the others. What exactly does Kirika have in store for Tsubasa and Soma? Find out as the story continues. Also, So sorry for not updating MGQ or the others. I will get on it once I get on vacation or an extended weekend.**

 **Daymond San...**

 **"HOLD IT."**

 **"What the...Kirika!"**

 **"I'm the main character here so I should do it."**

 **"You can't now."**

 **"Oh, and why not?"**

 **"Cause we're out of time."**

 **"You cheap little..."**

 **-Screen fades out-**


End file.
